


cheeseburger offerings

by ancientglowstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: GO READ IT!!, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, MASSIVE ENDGAME SPOILERS, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), all my writing based completely on her au, and stil_lindigo on instagram for more comics, based on a gorgeous comic by stil_lindigo, based on lindigo 's Pulse AU, but it's also been six months, but they're beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel, can y'all tell I don't write angst much purely based on these tags, comic linked below, follow her pls, honoring the dead, long story short, with her stamp of approval!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientglowstick/pseuds/ancientglowstick
Summary: Morgan still misses her dad, even when her mother's infamous holiday parties surround her with family and food. It's tradition that she steals food and steals away to Tony's workshop during the festivities. Only Morgan knows why.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	cheeseburger offerings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["it takes a village" pulse au comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/547147) by lindigo, or stil_lindigo. 



Christmas is a bittersweet time of year these days. Morgan’s still a little confused, but she’s older now. She doesn’t ask when her father’s coming home anymore. But sometimes, in the middle of the night, she’ll sneak into his workshop to sleep. Even though it’s all glass edges and metal corners. Tony could sleep there too.

Pepper’s the ultimate organizer, and holiday parties are no exception. The grief hangs heavy in December, and everyone’s looking for comfort. Familiarity. Christmas in particular is the biggest get-together many of them attend. Something in the air - snow, or magic, maybe - makes everyone a little fonder of each other.

It’s common knowledge that Morgan will grab a plate at every gathering and sneak a snack from every platter. ‘Sneak’ is generous, though. Everybody sees her, and nearly everybody slips her an extra cupcake or saves her an extra piece of cheese.

She makes the rounds and gets smiles or ruffles of affection from her enormous extended family. They let her leave the dining room, the kitchen. Let her take a plate packed with much more food than a small girl could ever manage down the hall and past a closed door or two. Little footsteps pad down the stairs. Whispers are exchanged, but nothing Morgan can hear.

“She needs some time alone. She’s still processing. We’re all still processing.”

What the adult party-goers, including her mother, don’t know is that Morgan does more than sleep in the workshop. And the plate is not for her. In her own way, Morgan’s adopted the workshop. Just one table in the center sits undisturbed. It does not gather dust.

The table is a memorial and an offering.

Three things live there, often accompanied by a fourth. The first is the Mark III Iron Man helmet, the first to wear his signature colors. The second, a photo of Tony, his wife, and his daughter. The third, a beautiful golden watch with more secrets than most people hidden beneath the hands. And fourth, a plate of food gifted by a daughter during the parties her mother plans.

Smarter than she looks, Morgan picked these things specifically to pull from the far corners of the workshop and honor at this table. The helmet honors the hero, adored by the world. The photo honors the man, adored by the family. The watch honors the genius, where the hero and the man meet at a crossroads and shake hands.

The food includes a cheeseburger no matter the occasion.


End file.
